Coffee Ninja's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is Coffee Ninja's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Mark Henry x Batista Its The Day After The Royal Rumble, John Cena returned and the crowd was thrilled.. However the real story was later on that night in a hotel, and it didn’t even involve John Cena at all. It was in fact a very erotic encounter with Dave Batista and Mark Henry. Neither man won the royal rumble, but they ended up celebrating in their own way. A way that would make Pat Patterson proud. Heres how it all went down. 1/27/2008 10:34 PM MSG Hotel: Room 37 Mark Henrys Hotel. Mark Henry - Man, what a night. That was a rough crowd out there and all. Hopefully Vince is happy with my work tonight. Now I need a good nights rest, and so I can head out tomorrow for Smackdown! *ding dong* “Whos There” Mark Henry Calls….. No awnser, just another ring, so he awnsers the door, and there stands Batista with a twinkle in his eye, towel around waist. Mark knew Batista was acorss the hall, but why was he here….in nothing but a towel, smelling of roses, and looking like he just had a shower? “Hey Dave” - Mark said “whats up stud?” Batista asked “Stud”? Mark thought to himself…I always thought Batista was cute and had a nice butt, but that’s my little secret…could my dream come true tonight? “Come in” Mark said “I’ll get some wine” “I’d like that big boy” Batista said. Mark with a twinkle in his eye skipped off to the kitchen, and poured two glasses of Pinot, and hurried back, only to find Batista in his bed. He looked so hot there, and muscular, that Mark got excited, and dropped the wine glasses. “I see your happy” Batista pointed out, looking at Marks raging hard on. “I have wanted to get with you for so long” mark confessed “and me with you,” said Batista “I enjoy giving you a little pinch on your bottom in our matches “wow and I thought you never mean to do that all this time” “come here you big black stud” Batista said, as Mark skipped over to the bed and hopped in. “I love you Dave” said Mark “I love you too Marky poo” said Batista They kissed, and it was the best kiss Mark had ever felt. He had never loved someone as much as he loved Batista, and it was like a hot fire inside of him. He could supress it any longer, he crept his finger down and stuck it up Batistas butt. “oh you naughty boy” Batista said, as he did the same to Mark Together they moaned, and it was like a beautiful song. They were never happier. that’s when Batista grabbed Mark by the throat, and Batista bombed him onto the ground and began to thrust him anally with his massive wang. “faster big dave” moaned Mark Batista went faster, calling mark his little play thing “yes im your little plaything, make a man out of me big dave” screamed Mark. “im gonna explode!” Batista wailed as he blew his man juice inside Mark “its all nice and warm” Mark said happily. Batista finished by sucking Mark off and then they spooned into the night. Wondering who else they could have this sort of fun with….and around 1 AM a knock was at the door..both men were ready to go again…and planned to knock out and double team this mystery person. “come in” “ARGARAGA!!” the voice called They smiled. A threesome with the Great Khali was just the way to make the night better, End. Category: WWYD